


Tired Surprises

by Okami_writez



Series: A Day in the Life of NCP [7]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Crack, Fluff, I’m sorry, M/M, Mates, Minimal fluff, No angst here, Picnics, also Sicheng is not having it, angst what angst, chenle is a mess but he is a cute mess, chensung - Freeform, im being serious, jisung is so sweet, mate appreciation gestures, there is literally no angst in this, this one sucks so bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 18:31:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16101353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okami_writez/pseuds/Okami_writez
Summary: Chenle sets out to find Jisung, only to find him sleeping under a large tree in a meadow he knows so well





	Tired Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> It sucks im sorry :(
> 
> Also, I’m sorry I haven’t been posting, school is a bitch

Chenle pouts when he wakes up in this particular morning. He's just sat up on the bed Jisung and him share, only to find no Jisung. This is weird. Chenle always wakes up before Jisung, even if the alpha was assigned a job late at night, he was always the one to wake him up. "This isn't right, where's Jisung?" The elder huffs while crossing his arms angrily (more like cutely though).

The omega quickly gets out of bed and does his little morning routine before heading out towards the kitchen. As he swings the doors open, he's only met with Taeyong and Jungwoo cooking breakfast for the entire gang. Again, Chenle pouts to himself. Taeyong easily smells Chenle's scent over the delicious food he's brewing up right now and turns towards the younger to flash a bright smile. Though, what he's finds is not very amusing. Why does Chenle look so angry, Taeyong thinks to himself. He nudges the other omega to his right side, nodding his head to the poor child still standing near the door with on hand on the metallic push plate.

Jungwoo frowns as well.

"Chenle ah, are you okay?" Jungwoo asks with his soft voice, "You seem mad today, why is that?"

"I can't find Jisung, he wasn't in bed this morning." The pout that the younger makes just makes Jungwoo's heart crunch and ache. He fluffs Chenle's hair before motioning him towards Jaehyun, telling him he had sent him somewhere earlier in the morning. The blonde omega thanks Jungwoo before rushing into the living where Jaehyun is playing a great game of checkers with Johnny sat across from him. Chenle says nothing but rams into him. Luckily Jaehyun is quick as his hand presses against the wall as him and Chenle lean towards it. He had his other hand on the omega's waist for balance, someday this one will for sure kill him.

"Do you need anything Chenle?" questions the alpha, fixing his chair to its original place.

"Yeah, Jungwoo hyung told me you sent Jisung our this morning, I wanted to know where."

Johnny snickers in the background, to which Jaehyun glares straight at him. The other alpha raises his hands in defeat, though his tiny laughs don't go unnoticed when Jaehyun returns his attention back to he second youngest. "Yeah, that I did... um, I sent him off to get some fresh air, I found in the studio practically dying. Trust me, he did not look great. Anyway, you know how Jisung can be with his projects and how he wakes up early just to finish them faster, I'm sure he's fine anyway if that's what you're implying."

Chenle thinks to himself before responding, "But Jisung still wakes up after me, even if he has some dance project to do. Can't you just tell me where he is already? I'm getting restless and I miss him."

"Don't worry Chenle-ah," chuckles Johnny, "you will see him soon. Jisung has told everyone not to tell you where he was going because he's planning a surprise. Just wait till he comes to you, yeah?"

Chenle jumps up suddenly, looking like he just figured out how to solve a rubix cube for the first time, and takes his little but to Renjun's room.

Jaehyun looks over to Johnny with an apologetic expression, "Was this a good idea telling Chenle about his surprise?"

"I don't know but we both know Chenle will keep bothering everyone about Jisung until he gets what he wants." He picks up a red piece before placing diagonally over a black on, taking it in his hand. "Check mate, Jaehyun."

"Hyung, we're playing Checkers, not Chess."

 

"I can't believe you didn't tell me Ge!" Chenle yells, bursting into the elder's room. Renjun just rolls his eyes in a way that makes Chenle stutter his step for just a second. Maybe this wasn't a good idea to just barge into Renjun and Kun's room all of suddened. Chenle uncomfortably changes weights from right to left as he watches Renjun put the book he was reading back on the shelf next to the tv. He hears the shower going on, so Kun ge is also in the room.

"Jisung told us specifically not to tell you because he wants it to be a big surprise Chenle, let it be a fucking surprised please." Renjun does not seem amused.

Chenle scratches the back of his head in discomfort, the Renjun is giving is really making him shiver. If looks could kill, Chenle would most definitely be dead by now. Luckily, the click of the bathroom door broke the omega's staring match. Out came a slightly wet, half naked Kun with a towel around his waist. Chenle really hopes he has some kind of underwear or boxer under that towel, he certainly does not want to be scarred today. Kun looks up in confusion when he meets eyes with the younger omega. The elder quickly shakes it off, deeming it unimportant for now. What was important was getting some clothes on before Chenle sees something he really does not want to see.

Kun passes the blonde omega and made his way to the walk in closet right next to the tv. His eyes scanned his side of the room and ultimately picked out a pair of black basketball shorts and a simple loose grey sleeves less shirt. He was going to finally drop his towel, that is, until he sees a certain blonde omega standing right at the door step.

"OH FUCK!" Kun screams, dropping the clothes in his hand. His right hand swung to his chest while he took deep breaths. "What the actual hell Chenle, why are you still in here?"

The omega laughs before answering," Kun ge, tell me where Jisung is please."

Kun rolls his eyes. "No way." He could hear Renjun from the other room yelling "GET OUT BEFORE I BEAT YOUR ASS CHENLE I SWEAR TO GOD."

Kun watches as Chenle eyes go wide and he suddenly runs out of the closets, he smiles once he hears the loud smack of the door closing. He could finally change in peace. "Kun ge hurry up, you're missing our show!" He hears Renjun whine.

The beta laughs while slipping into his shorts, "I really fucking hope Chenle doesn't end up like Renjun... so spoiled by his mate." Kun grabs his shirt before stepping out of the closet and back into the main bedroom, finally joining Renjun on the bed to watch their favorite drama.

 

"Hey Sicheng ge!—"

"Don't, Jisung is somewhere in the back forest, I don't know exactly where but I saw him going out the back door with a huge bag. When you find him, tell him to thank Yuta hyung because he helped Jisung with some stuff. Now if you excuse me, I would like to have my Yuta time now."

Yuta is laughing his ass off, he nearly accidentally dropped Sicheng from his lap. Chenle literally walked into their make out session and Sicheng was not having it.

Chenle didn't move for a good five seconds before grabbing the door knob and slamming the door close. He really didn't want to watch Sicheng and Yuta sucking each other's faces. Anyway, Chenle finds himself walking towards the back doors where Sicheng has told him Jisung went out from. The omega hopes his scent still lingers, it'll be a real bitch to find Jisung if it isnt, especially when they own acres upon acres of land. To his luck, it does, but only barely. So, Chenle does what he has to do.

Strip down naked and find Jisung in his wolf form.

After throwing his clothes in the near by bushes where he knows he'll find them later, Chenle transforms with a crack to his back and shoulders. It kind of stings when he finishes, they haven't been a run in ages because they've been getting so many jobs lately. It's Chenle's first transformation in about a month and a half or so, and that's a long ass time. Yet, the boy ignores the slight ache in his shoulder blades and chest and just rushes forward in a full sprint, following the only scent that makes his knees go weak.

He follows Jisung's scent all the way to a little opening deep into the forest. A little meadow with tall grass surrounding a big tree and it's leaves. The grass suddenly becomes lower and lower as Chenle approaches the tree in great pace. He slows down to a slow trot when the grass isn't covering his view of the tree he knows resides in the center. Why did Jisung go all the way here for? Chenle wants to say out loud, only for his breath to come out in a confused whimper.

The blonde then notices something. There's fairy lights on the branches of the tree, they hung down in different lengths, making them look like glowing vines. A nail is dung into the tree's side, attached to it is a kind of thick string, Chenle is pretty sure there's another nail on the other side so it could keep it up. On the string are pictures hung with wooden clothes pins. When he gets even closer to the opening, Chenle is almost brought to tears.

Jisung is there, laying on a red and white checkered blanket, sleeping so soundly. Across from his head, near his feet, is a basket full of Chenle's favorite foods (he knows because he could smell them through the thin bark). A small black speaker with the letters "J+C" written in sharpie is sitting at the other corner where Jisung's body isn't occupying. Coming from it are soft lyrics of a mellow song Chenle doesn't recognize, though he doesn't care.

The wolf walks over to the sleeping figure and climbs on top of him, a soft "Oof" could be heard from the younger as Chenle drops himself down and nuzzles his snout in Jisung's chest. Jisung slowly blinks his eyes open, he knows this scent well, so he doesn't act surprised when he sees a wolf just laying on top of him. Though, what surprised him is why the hell Chenle is here in the first place!

"What the fuck?! Chenle, what are you doing here?! Aw jesus, this was supposed to be a big surprise and ugh, I spent so much time for this..." the younger pouts.

Chenle transforms back into his person and says, "I'm here because I missed you idiot. And damn it Jisung, this is so amazing and cute and I love you so god damn much like, look at what you did just for me!"

Jisung's heart swells when he sees the elder's eyes light up light fireflies in a summer night. "Are you not mad that the surprise was ruined?"

"Mad? Are you kidding me?! What you did for me is just... it shows how much you really love me. And I'm glad for that. You put so much effort into this, I love it so much Sungie."

Jisung smiles sweetly, "I'm glad you liked it hyung." He wraps his arms around Chenle's waist and pulls him into a tender kiss. It's sweet and loving, it feels as if their love for each other has gotten much stronger than before, if that's even possible.

After pulling away, Jisung slides Chenle off his lap and takes off his hoodie, throwing it onto to Chenle's head. The elder scolds him but Jisung reminds him of his non existent pants so he shuts up. They open the picnic basket together and feed each other chocolate covered strawberries.

"Hey Jisung," Chenle whispers a little later. It's around 6 in the afternoon and the sun is starting to go down. They're still at the tree, this time though, Jisung has his back against the wood and Chenle between his legs. The omega still has his hoodie on, looking cuddly and sweet. Jisung doesn't know how many times he had said that the elder was adorable in his hoodies but he presumes its a lot.

"What is it?" The younger replies.

"I love you." Chenle turns his head of look up at the alpha, his alpha to be exact. Jisung looks back down at him, rubbing their noses together in an Eskimo kiss.

"I love you too hyung, forever and always."

**Author's Note:**

> It sucked didn’t it? Not a lot of fluff in here and that makes me sad:(   
> Johnten is next ;)
> 
> !SELF PROMO!
> 
> Please go check out my new Jaeyong book called “Boyfriend”   
> It’s on Wattpad right now but I’ll post it on here once I figure out how to input images lol.
> 
> Anyway, please support my book and leave comments! <3


End file.
